An Emeralds Glow
by Asaoka
Summary: When three new girls show up at Konoha, what could possibly happen? Pairings inside.


Hello! A fic that has a bunch of my Ocs and Naruto/Sakura, OC/Sasuke, Kiba/Hinata, and Kakashi/OC.

Ino:PowHammer doesn't own Naruto.

Normal POV

The wind softly rustled through the trees as Sakura Haruno sat, staring at the village that lay in front of her, deep in thought.

"Hey, Sakura?" Naruto said, poking his head out from behind the bushes.

Sakura's POV

"What is it Naruto…" I said, still in trance.

"Ummm…I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch or something?" Naruto stuttered.

"Sure," I said as I we walked down the road to the Ramen shop. We walked up and Naruto started to order.

"I'll have two spicy shrimp, three chicken, a miso, one beef, four pork, one roast chicken, one roast beef, one vegetable, an oriental, and two normal shrimp… and what do you want Sakura?"

"Umm… Miso is fine…" I said, sweatdropping at all the ramen Naruto wanted.

We sat down, and some of Naruto's ramen came and my Miso.

"You know, your going to get fat if you keep eating all that ramen…" I said, plaing with my food.

"Well I train so-" Naruto was a bout to say when someone walked into the ramen shop(1).

"Hey, she kinda looks like you, Sakura," Naruto said, staring at the strange girl that walked in. She had a big ax on her back, a black short sleeved shirt that looked too big for her, long pink hair tied in a ribbon at the bottom, and a head band with a spiral and too lines going through it like an x. She wore a pair of long black pants that also looked to big for her and two kunai strapped to either side of her pants.

She turned her head, looked at me and Naruto, smiled, and walked over.

"Hi Sakura," she said, the smile still plastered to her face.

"Uhhh…do I know you?" I asked, thinking 'Who the hell is she!'

"Awwww, come on. You don't remember your dear sister?" She said, doing a sad face.

"T-Tereza!" I blurted out, now remembering who the girl was. "It's been so long!" I jumped up and hugged her as she hugged me back.

"You have a sister?" Naruto said in a curios voice.

"Yeah-oh!" I said remembering Tereza and Naruto hadn't met. "Tereza, this is my friend, Naruto, Naruto, this is my little sister, Tereza."

"ONLY BY A YEAR!" Tereza yelled, attracting attention to herself.

"Maybe we should go outside?" I suggested, blood rushing to my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Yeah, than you can meet my friends!" Tereza grabbed our wrists, and dragged us outside.

There where two other girls outside, one with a giant boomerang on her back, long black hair hanging freely, her headband as a belt, a black skirt, a tight black shirt, a large four pointed shuriken, and a small pack on her waist. The other had six large metal rings in a pouch on her back, short purple hair, her headband tied securely to her arm, a belt with little cylinders attached to it, a pair of leather gloves, a pair of ember colored shorts, and a red shirt with the leaf village insignia on it and a red scarf tied around her neck. Both had the same type of headband Tereza had.

"The one with the rings is Sarah and the one with the shuriken is Migosou," Tereza introduced her friends and we all said hi.

"Hey, you guys wanna train?" Migosou asked us in a hopeful voice.

"Sure," Naruto and I said at the same time. We started to walk to the training grounds.

When we got there, we decided that Naruto and Tereza would fight first.

"You ready!" Naruto yelled at Tereza.

"You bet!" Tereza yelled back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Normal POV

Tereza charged at Naruto with blindingly fast speed, swinging her ax out and preparing to strike. Naruto jumped out of the way, then preformed a Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Ha! Try getting me now!" (The) Narutos yelled.

"Fine, but you asked for it!" Tereza did a few hand signs, and her eyes turned purple.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, suddenly appearing beside us.

"It's called the Irrigan," Sarah explained. "It's a trait Tereza picked up. It allows her to detect the original when someone uses a clone jutsu."

The Narutos rushed at Tereza, but Tereza swung her giant ax out, destroying several clones. She jumped back, did more hand signs, then raised her ax into the air.

"Terra Smash!" Tereza yelled as she slammed her ax in to the ground, causing the area to shake. When the Narutos landed, a giant rock pillar flew up from the ground, destroying the rest of the clones and injuring Naruto. Tereza ran by and spun her ax at Naruto.

"You can't get me that easily!" Naruto yelled, sticking his tongue out. Tereza smirked, and yelled out her move.

"Ring Pulsar!" Her ax turned blue and made a long ring that flew out and made a direct hit on Naruto, causing him to fall back.

"Ha!" Tereza taunted Naruto. "So, who battles next?"

* * *

And this is where I stop. Please review! 


End file.
